


lose your mind

by ohdevixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Kanimas, Nogitsunes, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdevixx/pseuds/ohdevixx
Summary: jaehwan’s skin is pasty; the colour completely drained from his face, dark almost bruise-like circles under his eyes, his shirt soaked with blood.he looked dead.
Relationships: Lee Jaehwan | Ken & Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	lose your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clytemnestrasrevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/gifts).



"guys, put him on the couch,” wonshik says, hovering anxiously over sanghyuk and hongbin as they brought jaehwan’s unconscious body into his living room. 

they gingerly place him sitting upright on the cushions before stepping back to let the others look at him.

jaehwan’s skin is pasty; the colour completely drained from his face, dark almost bruise-like circles under his eyes, his shirt soaked with blood. 

he looked dead.

but wonshik could hear his heartbeat - slow, but thrumming steady. like a bear in hibernation.

“this is crazy,” taekwoon says, his soft voice bordering on hysterical, “he needs to go to the hospital right now.”

“taekwoon-hyung, do you remember the last time jaehwan went to the hospital?” wonshik replies, grave. he understands taekwoon’s concern, but this isn’t something a human hospital would be able to handle. 

“it doesn’t look like he’s bleeding anymore,” hakyeon states from where he’s kneeled in front of jaehwan, holding up his shirt to reveal a long cut nearly spanning the width of his stomach, “i think he even might be healing.”

sanghyuk and hongbin looked at each other incredulously, “healing like we heal?”

“that’s good right?” wonshik adds.

hakyeon looks perplexed, but also fascinated, eyes squinted with curiosity, “for him? yes. for us?” he glances up at wonshik, “not so sure.”

sanghyuk walks towards jaehwan’s body, cautiously, like he’s waiting for the jack-in-the box to pop.

“we should tie him down with some really big chains.”

“i might have something better,” hakyeon says, joining sanghyuk with his briefcase, briefly rummaging inside before pulling out a small dark vial with an eyedropper.

wonshik and sanghyuk give each other a knowing look before the former gently cups the back of jaehwan’s head, other hand firm on his left shoulder. sanghyuk flanks hakyeon’s right, holding jaehwan’s mouth open with firm fingers, other hand restraining jaehwan as well. 

hakyeon squeezes a clear liquid into jaehwan’s mouth without hesitation, and jaehwan’s eyes flash open. 

a hand shoots for sanghyuk’s neck before they can react, and sanghyuk retaliates, the hand on jaehwan’s jaw now enclosed around his throat.

“get him off me,” sanghyuk grunts, prying at the hand on his neck.

there’s panic flashing in his eyes as jaehwan laughs softly, unfazed by the werewolf’s grip on him.

wonshik separates them before jaehwan’s body suddenly goes rigid. he’s shaking now, breathing heavily, using every bit of his strength to sit back against the couch cushions. 

“kanima venom,” jaehwan pants, “nice touch.”

hakyeon enters the room again with a piece of duct tape, bending down and nonchalantly placing it over jaehwan’s mouth. jaehwan remains stalk-still, silent, only his eyes following the movement, until hakyeon stands upright again. 

and jaehwan _screams_.

he screams so hard that his face flushes pink, the colour blooming into his neck and his veins prominent against the skin. the pure, burning hatred in jaehwan’s gaze nearly makes hakyeon flinch, but then he’s laughing again as soon as he was screaming, eyes crinkled with amusement. 

*

wonshik is dressing jaehwan’s wound, motions slow and calculated - gentle, eyes not meeting jaehwan’s gaze. it's not until he hears sniffling break the silence that he finally looks up at jaehwan for the first time in over fifteen minutes. the older's brows are drawn closer, pained; those big, brown eyes, normally round with boyish innocence were brimming with tears ready to spill over.

“jaehwan?” wonshik says, placing a hand on his knee.

he nods quickly, and wonshik cups jaehwan’s jaw, removing the tape over this mouth tenderly. jaehwan lets out a pained, watery breath before his eyes fix on wonshik, the corners of his lips upturned in a way that could only be described as a hint of a smirk. a crocodile tear still rolling down his cheek.

“really, wonshikkie?” jaehwan says, hoarsely, eyebrows raised, “i shed one tear and that’s all it takes?”

wonshik stares back at him, unable to rebut.

“you can’t crumble that easily.”  
  
jaehwan sounds patronizing now and wonshik clenches his jaw despite himself.   
  
“how are you going to hold up when taekwoonie-hyung knows the truth?”

“w-what?” wonshik breathes.

jaehwan’s eyes are nearly glowing like embers now, almost gleeful, “you know he overheard it, right?”

wonshik’s eyes widened, his stomach immediately twisting like a barrel of eels. 

jaehwan's smile only grows, embers sparking, “you have no idea. you didn’t tell taekwoon hyung but you told the police. and jaehwan heard it like he hears everything.”

wonshik’s fear has soured into something closer to hatred, and he glared at the older, still unable to say a word. the jaehwan he knew and adored for years turn into a monster. 

no, be held captive by a monster.

“you know why jaehwan never told taekwoon? because he knew that taekwoon would never forgive you,” jaehwan said through gritted teeth, fire blazing again, “he knew how much he would _hate_ you.”

he spit the word hate like it was venom, he hurled it at wonshik with the intent to hurt, and wonshik had nothing to stop it going from his bloodstream straight to his heart. because jaehwan was right.

*

**Author's Note:**

> * lines were taken directly from the show  
> * not me going 'haha Nice' as i clicked on the Teen Rating (these are adult wolves though not teens like on the show)  
> * i wrote this the best i could with the scene i had in mind and the characters i had to play around with- i might explore this au more one day  
> * thank you for reading! please leave a kudos and/or comment if liked it~♥


End file.
